


Sweetest Perfecion To Call My Own

by TheLoneliestofAll



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/pseuds/TheLoneliestofAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang decides to take Jaune out on his first date, can she make it as perfect as she wants it to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweetest Perfection To Call My Own

Yang was absolutely perfect, flawless in every way, like an artist's masterpiece, or a musician's symphony. Someone like her shouldn't exist, for all others seem dull and disappointing by comparison, and not even the most interesting person in the world could take the focus off of her. As soon as she entered a room her smile would brighten it, make everything so much better! Jaune looked at himself, wondering why someone like her would want to go out with someone like himself. Boring, not very strong, dorky, and some would say unattractive. The only thing he had going for him would be his height, but even so, Yang was just about as tall as him, shorter only by about two inches. As he gazed in the mirror, he felt himself getting pulled back into his old dirty habits of self-deprecation and extreme altruistic tendencies. While the latter wasn't so bad, he showed so much concern for others that he almost never put himself before anyone, and that was destructive and not too terribly good for your health. His friends had helped him out of these, and the only way he could possibly pay them back for it is by not letting them take control again. Thoughts of Yang flashed through his mind, he definitely didn't deserve to take such a beautiful girl out on a date, but she had asked him, and who was he to say no to that? He may be a dweeb, but he wasn't a stupid one. He was going to try his hardest to make this the best date Yang had ever been on! There was just one problem, he had never been on a date before, and he didn't even know where to start. He would ask someone for help, but that was where he encountered his second problem, none of his teammates had ever been on a date either. Nora, and Ren, obviously had no experience, being both asexual aromantics, and Pyrrha had made it a rule to not date anyone until she was sure that they were into her for herself and not her fame.

Of course he would have such bad luck that the other members of team RWBY were inexperienced as well. Blake, surprisingly enough, hadn't ever been on one because of her faunus heritage. Almost all of the faunus were fighting undercover for the white fang, and the ones she had met that she knew without a doubt were not fighting for them, she wasn't interested in. And humans? Good luck finding one who was willing to date a faunus! Weiss obviously hadn't been on any 'normal' dates, as she had said. Just ones set up with the sons of other rich families, that she described as fake, completely unreal, and totally mechanical, so she didn't really have any advice to give, seeing as how she had never been on any _real_ dates. And Ruby just never concerned herself with stuff like romance, preferring instead to focus on other things, like her dream of becoming a huntress. But she did wish him good luck, also gave him advice on how to stop Yang's teasing if it got to be too much to handle. He was really thankful for that, but he honestly didn't think he'd need it. When she asked him out, she seemed really sincere about it all. She didn't try and seduce him, she just walked up to him and smiled, asked him out and walked away happily, giving him the time and date to be ready. It didn't seem sarcastic, or snarky, just plain, and normal. But that was definitely a good thing.

He finished brushing his teeth, and plucking the stray hairs off his face. Looking up in the mirror and giving his most suave grin, he sighed and hunched over glaring at his reflection. It was hopeless, he would never be able to live up to Yang's standards. Or would he? Yang had asked _him_ out, so maybe she thought he was good enough, it was just hard to believe. A rhythmic knock sounded at the door, he straightened his bow tie and cleared his throat. It was time. When he opened the door, he nearly died from how beautiful Yang looked, the light seemed to reflect off of her bright attire. There was something different about her though, and Jaune couldn't for the life of him figure it out. "You look beautiful, Yang." She smiled widely and giggled.

"Thanks, you're looking quite handsome yourself!" And that's when Jaune knew, she was trying to make this a good date for him, she must know that he's never been on one before and was trying to make it less intimidating. She was succeeding. He didn't have to worry about treating her to a nice evening, she was treating him to one, and he would gladly go along for the trip! They walked out into the hallway, and headed for the elevator. As they stepped in, Yang pressed the button for the first floor, the doors closed and they were suddenly thrown into silence. Jaune panicked slightly, he wasn't good with silence, it was always so awkward, and awkward was the one thing he was trying to avoid. Yang noticed this and started a friendly chat. "So, I heard you've never been on a date before?"

"Uh, no, I wasn't exactly the most popular kid at my old school, I was always picked on for being too weak, as you can probably imagine, that isn't exactly a quality women search for in potential boyfriends."

"But you are strong, you're really courageous, Jaune, that makes you stronger than most other guys I know. You're always there for us when we need you too, I mean, you helped Ruby when she was struggling with her math homework, you helped Weiss with her battle stances, and Blake, well she may not act like it, but she's thankful for all those books you recommended her. Those might seem like small things to you, but they were pretty big to them."

"What about you," he asked, she laughed.

"Remember about two weeks ago?"

"That whole incident with Cardin?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah, you stood up for when I couldn't stand up for myself, it was amazing how you just swooped right in and ended everything without even reaching for your sword. That takes true courage, Jaune. Real strength."

"So is that why you asked me out?"

"That's only one of the reasons, there are many more than that." The elevator dinged as they reached the first floor, the doors opened up and the people waiting outside stepped aside to let them off. They walked outside to see the sky lit up in a beautiful pale orange, Yang breathed in a breath of fresh air, while Jaune shivered at the sudden temperature change. It was early fall, so the weather was cold and dry, meaning they turned the heaters on in the dorms. It was quite a shocking change to experience. As they walked to the airship docks, Jaune looked over at Yang, still trying to figure out what was different about her, and then it hit him. "You're not wearing any makeup," he said in a surprised tone. She blushed and looked away from him, clearly embarrassed.

"I-is that a bad thing," she asked worriedly.

"Not at all, it's just surprising is all!" Yang's blush darkened, and she felt herself grow even more embarrassed. Jaune had handled that surprisingly well, she thought. He cleverly avoided the whole 'you don't have to wear makeup to be beautiful' line. Of course she didn't, that wasn't why she wore it anyway, she wore it in the name of fashion, not for some guys approval. They boarded the airship and sat down, Jaune clutched tightly onto the armrests.

"You gonna be okay?" Jaune nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine, sorry if I don't talk a lot, it's kind of hard to not throw up when I get on these things."

"Okay, is there anything I can do to help?" Jaune gulped and nodded his head.

"Yeah, but you probably won't like it," he said hesitantly.

"Well, go on."

"When I was little, my mother used to hold me close to her chest so I could hear her heartbeat, it helps me relax." Yang smiled and pulled him closer, he rested his head on her chest. He closed his eyes to avoid any unwanted sights. He focused on her heart, it didn't sound calm, in fact it was beating really fast. He couldn't really blame her, his was beating at a similar pace. But the deep sound still helped, his motion sickness was long forgotten by the time they took off into the air.

* * *

As the airship landed, Jaune opened his eyes and slowly stood up, trying his hardest to not lose his cool. He held onto his stomach as he and Yang stepped out onto solid ground, relieved to finally be out of that stupid flying death machine. Yang grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his, he awkwardly shifted as she gave him a warm smile. He laughed nervously, this was the closest bit of contact he had ever had with a girl. That wasn't Ruby, anyway. That girl was super affectionate, but he got used to that a long time ago. This was different though, it had a lot more meaning behind it. When he held hands with Ruby, it was just a show of how close they were as friends, this was proof of a different kind of relationship though, a far deeper one. He didn't exactly know how to feel about it, but he liked it, that much was obvious. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest as they walked to the restaurant where their date would officially begin.

As they stepped through the doors, everything seemed to change. From bustling city streets, to refined and fancy in no time at all. This place didn't seem to suit the two of them very well, but Weiss had told Yang that the food was amazing, and she was willing to pay for the two of them so how could she turn that offer down? They were seated and given menus, but they didn't really recognize most of the food, that was, until they reached the other side of said menus. The place served all type of foods, from fancy food with names neither of them could pronounce, to greasy hamburgers loaded with all sorts of delicious ingredients. They both knew immediately what they wanted. "Can I get a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, please?" They both said it at the exact same time, causing the waitress to laugh.

"Sure, and what can I get you two to drink?"

"Just water is fine thank you." They both, yet again, said it in perfect synch. The waitress left, and as soon as she was a respectable distance away, "Ayyy," they pointed at each other, bursting out into laughter.

"That was great," said Yang, "You know, I was almost expecting you to order some type of alcohol."

"I don't drink," he responded, "hate the taste. What about you?"

"I don't drink on dates, I trust you, and I know you wouldn't do anything, but that is a rule this girl ain't ever breaking!" She pointed to herself with her thumbs.

"So, is there a reason that you have that rule? Or are you just smart enough to know better?" Yang's smile faltered and she sunk down in her chair.

"Ugh, let me tell you a story of a young girl who went to a party that she wasn't aloud to be at, she was only fifteen years old, stupid, naive, thought that there wasn't such a thing as people with bad intentions. So this girl, somehow finds a way to get into the hosts parents' alcohol stash, and thinks it's a good idea to spike the punch, so she does, and the whole party gets a lot more crazy, really fast. So she's only drinking a small amount of the stuff, because she knows it's spiked. This guy walks up to her, completely sober, he must have known the punch was spiked as well, and avoided drinking anything. He tries to get this girl completely wasted, so he can drag her up stairs and have his way with her. You see where this is going? Anyway, she foolishly goes up to a room with him, in private, no one else around, and the music is way too loud so no one would be able to hear anything if something were to happen. She was more than a little tipsy, more than likely swaying a tiny bit, when this guy decides to start taking his clothes off." Jaune, completely interested in the story, nods his head for her to continue. "So after he gets down to his boxers, the girl, realizing that something was wrong with the situation, kicks him out the second story window, effectively breaking his legs and giving him a concussion." Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank dust, I thought that was going to take a turn for the worse."

"No, thankfully I was smart enough to realize what was happening. And that, Jaune, is why I don't drink alcohol on dates." She leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms behind her head.

"You mean, that girl was you? You kicked a guy out of the window of a two story house?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!" He reached in for a high five, she happily reciprocated. They continued telling stories from when they were younger, the food arrived and they happily dug in. Once they got their first bites, they completely forgot that they were in a fancy restaurant, they started eating very sloppily. Bacon grease and pickles fell out all over the plate, Yang made a satisfied noise as she swallowed her first bite.

"This is really good," she exclaimed, taking another bite and washing it down with a drink of water. She had ketchup and grease smeared all over her mouth, Jaune wasn't faring any better. She laughed at the overjoyed expression on his face. "You look like you just found gold!"

"It sure feels like I did!" Yang had to agree with that, this place didn't seem like a burger joint, but they certainly made a mean burger. She made a mental note to bring Ruby one day, if her wallet could stand it. She set her burger down on the plate and looked at Jaune as he struggled to eat the massive thing, she thought he looked kind of cute. His blonde hair was loose and messy, but he totally rocked the look, and that was not easy to do. And the fact that he was a natural blonde? Totally a turn on. She was too, but that just made it even more amazing. Maybe they should start a blonde's only club? But then who else would join? ' _That's the point._ ' She nearly choked. Had she really just thought that? Her eyes wandered over his upper body, he looked good in a suit, he had his sleeves rolled up to avoid getting any grease on them, and _oh mama._ She liked what she saw! He wasn't muscular by any means, in fact he was of average build, _but his arms did the thing._ The thing she couldn't explain, that she never would be able to explain, but she knew that she liked. She was sure the rest of his body did their individual _things_ that she'd enjoy. Maybe he'd be up for… She went back to eating her burger, her face entirely flushed.

"Yang? Are you okay, you look kind of hot. Are you getting sick?" She coughed and reached for her glass of water. After she calmed down, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just bit into a really hot pepper." Jaune shrugged and continued eating, Yang wiped the sweat from her forehead. That was way too freaking close, she would have to be sure and keep her thoughts in check.

* * *

It wasn't working, _nothing_ was working, all she could think about was having him over for the night. But she was demisexual, so this really confused her. Maybe she liked him more than she thought she did. She was willing to go this far to give him the perfect first date, so maybe she really was emotionally attached to him. Or at least enough to warrant sexual attraction on her part. Jaune squeezed her hand lightly, they had become quite comfortable walking side by side, hand in hand. She now knew why her sister liked holding hands so much, especially Jaune's hands. He had a good grip, and his fingers looked like they could- There she goes again, confusing herself with thoughts she hasn't had in years.

Jaune looked over at her, noticing the way she was constantly looking down. She didn't look like she was enjoying herself, maybe the date had run it's course? They did finish their meal, and now they were just walking around. Not exactly the most exciting thing to do, but it was really the only thing he could think of except… Nope, that was never gonna happen, there was just absolutely no way she would be up for it.

"Jaune?" He realized he was staring, he blushed.

"Yeah?"

"I… I want to ask you for a f-favor." She seemed kind of lost, like she didn't know what she was doing.

"What is it?" She looked around, and for the first time since they left the restaurant she had noticed her surroundings.

"Not here, I'll tell you when we get back to the dorm, okay?"

"Okay." She pulled her scroll out and messaged Blake.

_Yang: Do you think you can take Weiss and Ruby somewhere? Give me and Jaune the dorm for a few?_

It didn't take long before Blake sent her a reply.

_Blake: How long do ya need?_

Her wide smile returned, maybe she would be able to give Jaune the best first date possible after all.

* * *

She swiped her scroll and entered the dorm, Jaune following closely behind her. "Where are the others?" Yang didn't answer, she sat down on Blake's bed and patted the spot next to her. Jaune sat down next to her nervously.

"I don't bite, Jaune." He laughed more than he should have.

"So, uh, what was that favor?" he cocked his head to the side. Yang clasped her hands together tightly.

"Well, uh, Jaune, you know that I'm demisexual?" He nodded. "Well, normally I wouldn't you know, be interested in doing certain... Things."

"Th-things… Yes."

"Well, something really weird happened during the date, and I would really appreciate it, if you heard me out."

"Of course." He looked like he was going to faint.

"I discovered something quite interesting, an unexpected twist, if you will. I, Yang Xiao Long, am sexually attracted to you, Jaune Arc. And I want to have sex with you."


	2. Sweetest Injection Of Any Kind

"Uh, what," Jaune asked, shocked beyond words. Yang just sat there, smiling at him. This wasn't what usually happened at the end of dates, right?

"I said, I want to have sex with you, Jaune," she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, "this isn't something that really happens a lot, and I feel like I should snatch you up while I have the chance. I'm willing to give you my everything, Jaune," she pushed him down onto the bed until he was laying down flat, she straddled him, leaning her face down closer to his, "I want this, but there's just one question, do you trust me?" Her hot breath hit his face, his heart was working in overdrive. Her breath smelled like peppermint, she must have snuck in a mint when he wasn't looking.

"W-what?" It seemed like that was all he could say anymore, he was in disbelief, the one thing he thought couldn't happen, was totally happening! If he said yes, anyway. But why wouldn't he? He really liked Yang, and if she was okay with it, then nothing should be holding him back. And the fact that she was demisexual reassured him, she wouldn't be doing this unless she was actually attracted to him. She whispered into his ear.

"Do. You. Trust me?"

"Of course I do." She leaned back up.

"Do you want to do this, Jaune?" It was a simple yes or no question, but it felt so much more confusing than that. If he said yes, then everything would change, if he said no, then everything would stay the same. And he wasn't sure which one of those scared him more. He quickly made up his mind.

"Yes. I do." Yang slid off of him, kicked off her heels and climbed up to her bunk.

"Come on then!" He followed her up, but more slowly, kicking his shoes off as well. He could feel the bed wobble as he made his way up. Yang could see the apprehension on his face. "Don't worry, it's a lot more sturdy than you think!" He climbed onto the bunk, she laid him down and straddled him again. She giggled at the look on his face. "Can't believe this is happening?"

"Well, it's not everyday you get to have sex with your best friends sister, who also happens to be the most beautiful girl you've ever seen… So, no." She blushed, and giggled yet again. She was acting like Ruby, really childish. She was just really excited, she had never done anything like this, and the thought of doing it with Jaune just made her so happy! She couldn't wait to start, so she leaned down and kissed him. His eyes widened for a split second, and then closed. It wasn't really anything too special, just a chaste kiss, something he and Ruby shared all the time. On the cheek that is. But the feeling it gave him was, he knew at that moment that there was no one else he would rather be doing this with.

He grabbed at her waist, making her squeal excitedly! She lifted up from the kiss and grabbed at his suit, unbuttoning it and basically throwing it off the side of the bunk. She pulled his shirt off of him with a little help on his part. She stroked his bare chest, noticing that his muscles were far more pronounced than she had previously thought, of course this only made her want to start faster, but she knew that they had to take this slow. "Let's get you out of your clothes first, and then we'll do my dress, because it's a lot easier to take off."

"Alright." He undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, she unbuttoned them and pulled them off, off the side of the bunk they went. And now he was just in his boxers, he felt incredibly vulnerable and out of place. Not for long though, as Yang had her dress off in record time. Now they were both incredibly vulnerable and equally as naked. Jaune gasped as he stared, she was incredible, every single inch of her skin, from every stretch mark to every small blemish, she was absolutely perfect.

The way he looked at her made her feel amazing, her stomach seemed to tie itself in knots and she thought her heart was going to explode. Never in her life had she been so naked around another person, and he was definitely doing a good job at keeping her calm. The way he stared, he was so enthralled, looking over every single inch of her that was revealed. She still had her bra and panties on, but he didn't seem to care, he was lucky enough to get to see everything else. She put her hands behind her back and undid her bra, she held it onto her chest and took a deep breath, and finally, she let it fall. Jaune felt himself nearly lose consciousness. Her breasts were very large, easily double d's, but really it was just the fact that he was able to _see them_ that got to him.

And there they were, both completely topless and only being covered by one piece of clothing. "Um, should we take them off at the same time?"

"S-sure," she was starting to get nervous, but just a little. "On the count of three?"

"Okay. One…"

"Two…"

"Three." And they pulled their underwear down, exposing themselves completely to each other. There was no embarrassment like they thought there would be, just complete and total comfort. It was actually really cool to be so free around someone else, especially when you knew that they wouldn't blame you for your 'flaws'. They flung their underwear off the side of the bunk, and down to the pile below. She kissed him once more, but this time harder, more passionately. She stuck her tongue in, fighting his own. She placed her hands on his chest, rubbing him up and down, he shivered and grabbed her waist again. She moaned as he trailed his fingers up and down her side, lightly brushing his fingertips against her skin, she wanted more, for the first time in her life, she wanted it all and she was going to get it!

She slowly reached down lower and lower, she grabbed him gently, making him groan. She stroked him and rubbed the tip slowly, causing him to thrust up into her. He moved his hands from her side to her breasts, she cried out in pleasure, moaning and whimpering into his mouth. He pushed her back, reversing their positions. He kissed her neck, leaving kisses all along her body as he made his way down to her pussy. She gasped as his tongue invaded her most private area, arching her back as pleasure coursed through her entire body! It was electricity, it was fire, and it was absolutely amazing! He flicked his tongue across her clit, making her scream out in ecstasy, her voice reaching an octave she didn't even know she could reach. The sounds she was making were music to Jaune's ears, he continued eating her out, enjoying the taste of her as she bit her hand to stop from screaming too loudly. The walls were thick, but her screams would make people think she was getting murdered.

It had been far too long since she had felt any kind of pleasure, only being able to be aroused by someone she was emotionally attached to was a big part of that, but living in a small dorm with three other people, one of which being your little sister, doesn't exactly give you any sort of time alone. So in her defense, her noises made sense, being as stressed as she was and not having any type of release for so long, it felt better than usual. _So much better!_ She grabbed his head and basically shoved him into her, wrapping her legs tightly around him. She was getting closer to release, and there was no way she was gonna let him stop! He nibbled gently on her clit, causing her to buck her hips, she moaned erratically, cumming harder than ever before. Her body spasmed and writhed uncontrollably, she smiled the biggest smile of her life as she experienced total bliss.

She released him from her grasp and he crawled up and kissed her, holding her in his arms. "I want to go all the way," she said, panting wildly. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." They started to make out once more, their hands wandering, their lips quivering, trembling as they explored each other in the most sensual way possible. She wanted something a bit more, she wanted to feel more in control, she climbed on top of him. "Can we do it like this?" The kiss she got was all the confirmation she needed. She grabbed him and lined him up with her entrance. They looked each other in the eyes, this was it, there was no going back. She dropped, they were shocked at just how good it felt! All Jaune could focus on was Yang, and how her body moved on top of his, he had never been so close with anyone before! Each rise and fall brought them closer to simultaneous release, Jaune could feel the familiar pressure building up.

"Yang, I'm gonna cum!" She slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. Jaune felt kind of disappointed, but he understood, he wasn't using a condom and neither wanted to risk her getting pregnant.

"Thanks for the warning, maybe we should finish some other way?" She gasped, she had an idea she knew he would love. What if she used her breasts? She got off of him and placed his dick in between her breasts, Jaune's eyes widened at the sight. She grabbed the sides of her boobs and squished him tightly between them, causing him to groan out her name as she started bouncing them up and down. It was as if he was fucking two incredibly soft clouds, and he enjoyed it immensely, her vaginal juices provided lubrication, causing it to feel much more pleasurable. Yang leaned her head down and licked the tip as it poked through her cleavage. Needless to say, he didn't last that long, with a sharp gasp he came, she quickly shut her eyes and made a cute noise as his cum hit her face.

She wiped the cum off of her face and stared at it as it dripped off of her fingers, she felt a bit curious, so she stuck her fingers in her mouth and licked them clean, humming in displeasure at the taste. It was awful and salty, but for some reason she liked it a lot. Maybe it was the fact that it was so degrading, whatever it was, it turned her on more than she would like to admit! She removed her finger with a pop, looking back at Jaune with lust in her eyes. He was incredibly aroused, but also disturbed by how much he enjoyed watching her eat the sticky substance. "Delicious," she moaned, "got any more for me?" She giggled innocently. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding, I'm not gonna go crazy for your cum or anything," she laughed. "We should probably get cleaned up and get dressed, I don't know how long Blake is gonna be able to keep the others away."

"Are you sure? You only came before we really got started, it feels kind of weird just leaving you like this…" She put a finger on his chest and grinned provocatively.

"Well if you're so concerned about it, you can make it up to me in the shower!" He laughed, things were going to be anything _but_ boring from now on.

"Deal!"


End file.
